emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8345 (21st December 2018)
Jacob tries to kiss Liv but she rejects him. Later, he loses his virginity to Gabby. Elsewhere, Kerry decides to leave as she can't stand being around Daz. Also, the wedding preparation continues. Plot Outside the shop, David, Leyla, Tracy and Maya talk. David hopes Jacob will put this older girl behind him. When Tracy suggests there'll be plenty of girls at Gabby's party later, Jacob looks at Maya hoping to make her jealous. Kerry is far from happy that Daz's is still around. At Tall Trees Cottage, April helps Jessie with wedding preparations. They're alarmed when Marlon mentions the wedding although they breathe a sigh of relief when it becomes clear that Marlon is under the impression that it's Sam and Lydia who are getting married. Bob asks Charity to swap his shift on Christmas Eve as so he can work as an elf. Gabby and Liv prepare for Gabby's birthday party at the mill. Gabby isn't happy that Bernice has invited Leanna along, nor when Bernice informs her they'll also be spending Christmas Day with Leanna. Kerry asks Dan what they're going to do about Daz, adamant he's not staying with them after what he's done. Dan just wants a quiet Christmas so suggests forgiving Daz is for the best. Kerry isn't having any of it and believes Dan is only allowing Daz to stay as he's scared Amelia will end up choosing Daz over him. Gabby's birthday party is a quiet affair until Leanna arrives with a group of her friends. Doug, Cathy and Heath have been out Christmas shopping to get something special for Brenda. Liv makes digs towards Jacob about him claiming they were in a relationship. Jacob apologises. He's about to tell Liv he really does like her when Gabby interrupts them. Bob dons the elf costume but it soon becomes apparent the job is unpaid. After Liv and Jacob take a selfie, Jacob leans into kiss Liv but she pulls away and questions if he's drunk. Jacob states he's sober then suggests to Liv that they'd both be doing each other a favour if they take each other's virginity to get it out of the way. Liv realises Jacob is being serious and suggests he leaves. Jacob apologises again and tells Liv to forget about it. When Jacob heads out for air, Gabby asks Liv what they were talking about. Liv lies they were talking about her. Kerry again makes it clear to Dan that she thinks they should kick Daz out. Jessie can't believe Marlon is catering his own wedding although is glad that's one job out of the way. She begins to think she and Lydia will actually manage to pull this off. Gabby finds Jacob outside the Mill. The pair talk briefly and then Gabby tells Jacob she wants to kiss him. David becomes alarmed when Maya comments it's a good job her mum doesn't know the things she got up to at house parties when she was Jacob's age and suggests things could get pretty lively as Robert and Aaron are away. David decides to check up on the party. Gabby and Jacob head back inside and Gabby tells Jacob she's fancied him for ages. After being temporarily interrupted by Liv throwing someone out, they kiss. Dan returns to Dale Head to find Kerry has packed a bag. Kerry explains she's leaving as she can't forgive and forget what Daz did. Daz decides to leave instead but Amelia insists if Daz goes she goes too. Kerry walks out. David and Maya turn up at the party looking for Jacob. David can't see Jacob as he's standing in the corner with Gabby so he leaves. Maya spots Jacob and they make eye contact as Gabby leads Jacob upstairs. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mill Cottage - Garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Party guest Leon is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes